Recently, music or video projects that in the past would have required an array of professional studio equipment, can now be completed in a home or project studio, using a personal computer and readily available resources. A personal computer with a fast processor and enough RAM can serve as a workstation for recording, arranging, mixing, and producing complete music projects, which can be played back on the computer, burnt on a CD or DVD, or distributed over the Internet. Video projects can be produced together with accompanying audio in a similar manner.
In the course of a music project a user may record audio or video sections or load them from a database or from the Internet. Such content may be arranged in different tracks, e.g. assigning one track to each instrument, respectively. Thereafter, the user may change the contents of one or more sections or adjust their arrangement on the timeline.